


Biochips and conspiracies

by TabbyWolf



Series: Hope will never die [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka still isn’t in this fic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, I don’t know how to tag sorry, More tags might be added, Time Travel, blame the Jedi order for that, character gets drugged, going back in time to save your parents, takes place during season 6 ep 1, this is basically the inhibitor chip arc in this AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf
Summary: When Jaig is shipped out to Ringo Vinda, she manages to prevent Tup from killing a Jedi. She tells the other troopers about the chips, and Fives decides to get to the bottom of this. Will she be able to save Fives from what happened in the original timeline?





	1. Biochips

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a new part. I’ve updated the summary of this series to include this one and upcoming fics

Jaig had followed behind the rest of the army to the room. They had just pushed through a few hallways full of droids and she was now watching the Jedi, her father, Commander Doom, Fives and Tup huddle around a holomap. She saw Tup and Fives talk to each other, and she felt Tup’s headache flare up in his force signature. Then, his force signature went blank and she saw him stare at Commander Tiplar, who was rallying up her troops. Then, Fives asked him something she couldn’t make out, and then Tup’s force signature snapped back to normal. Before she had time to think about it, she heard Fives’ voice on the comm.

“Jaig, did you get your first kill yet?”

“Not yet. I’ve been kept at the back so far. Haven’t gotten a clean shot yet”

“If you want to, you can follow me, Tup and some others to the frontline”

“Are you sure that’s okay?”

“Skywalker said to bring ten of our best men, but I doubt he’d care if I bring you too. He’s not exactly big on following orders himself. Come on, it’ll be fun and you can shoot your first clanker”

She considered it for a second, but it felt like the right thing to do. She nodded to herself and ran after them. 

Immediately after she ran into the hallway, she got a clean shot on a B1. Without hesitation, she fired. The droid fell to the ground. 

“Nice!” Fives said

They exited the hallway into a larger room full of crates and droids.

“Don’t fall back, push forward!” Fives ordered.

However, something felt off. She had a feeling that she had to wait, so she ducked behind a large crate, out of the line of fire.

Then, she noticed that Tup was lagging behind and held a hand to his head. She could practically feel that his headache was flaring up again.

“Tup, Hey, this is not the time to freeze up. We’re all together, we’re almost at the finish line. Come on!” Fives told his brother. She could barely hear it over the sound of the battle

Tup hit himself in the bucket a few times before taking cover behind a pillar and raising his blaster towards the spiderdroid on one of the crates. General Tiplar stood on top of the droid, killed it and jumped down to kill several more droids.

Tup walked towards her as if in a trance. His force signature was gone again. 

“Hey, Tup!” Fives said as he ran towards Tup, he had raised his blaster to the Jedi’s face

Tiplar just stared down the barrel, and Jaig knew that the time to act was now.

She reached out with the force and grabbed the end of the barrel. Just when Tup pulled the trigger, she pushed the blaster to the left.

The shot narrowly missed Tiplar, who still looked baffled by the whole ordeal. Another narrow miss, this time from a clanker, brought her back to reality and she jumped away, back into the fight

A second later, Tup’s force signature came back and Fives pinned him to the ground. Jaig shot a clanker that she had a clear shot at, and Skywalker ordered them to hold their positions. A moment later, Doom yelled “Destroyers” as the droids rolled onto battlefield

“We lost our momentum, fall back” Skywalker ordered

They all fell back, Fives dragging a very confused Tup behind him

* * *

“I don’t know what happened. He probably just snapped” Kix said as they stood outside the room they kept Tup in for now.

“Kix, you know we’re engineered to deal with any kind of stress” Rex said

“Well, we have to figure out what’s wrong with him” Fives said. “The General is now talking to the other two Jedi. I don’t want him to get euthanized”

Jaig just listened in silence. She searched her feelings and reached out to the force, but it was clouded. She didn’t feel like she should keep quiet and let things go like they went last time, but she felt a lot of resistance from the force when she considered telling them the truth. She tried to imagine telling them about just the chips, but not who she was (yet), and that felt right. What she didn’t know was how

“Well, does anyone have any idea what’s going on?” Kix asked

“I have one, but it’s very far fetched” she said, grateful for the force and it’s mysterious ways

“What is it?” The medic asked

“Maybe he has a malfunctioning inhibitor chip?” She offered.

“What’s that?” Fives asked.

“It’s a small device that can be implanted in people to make them do as they’re told”

“What makes you think that that could be it?” Kix said

“And besides, we would know if we had devices like that implanted” Rex added 

“Actually, you wouldn’t. The devices are the most effective if you don’t know if they have them. And let’s be honest, it wouldn’t be too out of character for the Kaminoans to implant something that would make you guys more likely to follow orders”

“That makes sense. But why do you suspect a malfunctioning inhibitor chip?” Kix asked again

“Because I heard him muttering something about following orders.” She lied. She knew he must’ve said it, but she hadn’t actually heard him “and he seemed dazed, like he was running on auto pilot”

“I didn’t hear him say that, and in was pretty close to him” Fives said

“He said it before raising his blaster, and I have better hearing”

“That’s fair”

“So, what do we do now?” Kix asked “how would we check if his inhibitor chip works?”

“Take it out?” Jaig offered

“No, I’m not cutting him open just to take a look” Kix argued “will a scan pick it up?”

“Yes, but only if the equipment isn’t adjusted to clones. The Kaminoans wouldn’t want anyone to know about it”

“Why do you suspect the Kaminoans so much? What have they ever done to you?” Rex asked

“To me, nothing. But I know how they treat clones in general, and they wouldn’t hesitate to do something sketchy that if it ensured better obedience”

“That’s fair. Okay, we’ll take him back to the Resolute and scan him with the scanner put on civilian mode” Kix said. 

“Thank you for trusting me, even if the story probably seemed pretty far fetched” she said

“Well, it can’t hurt to check” Kix said as he typed in preparations to bring Tup to the Resolute.

* * *

An hour later, she was waiting outside the Resolute’s medbay with Fives and Rex. 

“I hope he’s gonna be okay” Fives said “he’s been in there for a lot longer than it takes to run a full scan”

“Kix must’ve found something” Rex offered.

The door to the medbay opened. “I did in fact find something” Kix said. “Jaig was right. The chip was there, and it was infected terribly. I removed it and did some testing on it. It’s organic, but it has different DNA than us. His body probably rejected the chip”

“That was... unexpected” Rex said as he shot Jaig an impressed look “How’s Tup?”

“Not well. He’s been ignoring the headache for quite some time and he won’t be back in the field anytime soon. Also, I just received word that he has to be transferred to Kamino’s main facility. I don’t want them to find out I removed his chip, they’ll probably euthanize him. And maybe both of us for knowing about it”

“Yeah, they will.” Jaig said “Someone should go with him to make sure he doesn’t say the wrong thing”

“I have my duties as a medic” Kix said “I can’t leave the other men without a medic”

“And I’m in charge of the entire 501st, I can’t leave either” Rex said

“I’ll go” Jaig said

“No, that doesn’t seem like a good idea. You don’t know how to deal with them and I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to go. They wouldn’t like your DNA” Kix said

“I’ll go” Fives stated

Jaig wanted to object, but Rex already spoke up. “That’s a great idea. Meanwhile, I’ll make sure Jaig gets a bit more experience on the frontlines”

“Thanks, Captain” Jaig said

“How am I going to prevent them from noticing that we removed his inhibitor chip?” Fives asked

“Tell them he tried to hit a clanker but couldn’t shoot straight due to a headache and that we found a tumor. We can say that the tumor is already removed. That will explain the incision too” Jaig offered

“They’ll be able to tell if the chip is still there” Fives suddenly said

“Maybe not” Jaig said “maybe their scanners will ignore the area of the brain which has the chip. They didn’t want it to show up in scans after all”

“I’ll have him rescanned to confirm that” Kix said as he send instructions to the meddroid inside “meanwhile, we should prepare Fives for his trip to Kamino.“

She and her father nodded.

“Actually, I’ll have to talk to General Skywalker about this” Rex said. “But I trust that the three of you can work this out”

“So, the headache caused him to misfire and it was caused by a tumor that Kix already removed” Jaig said. “Anything else we should be aware of?”

“Tup will probably have to fake still having the chip” Fives said. “Any idea on how to fake it, Jaig?”

“He shouldn’t have too. Activating the chip is a last resort if he really doesn’t want to follow an order. The chips only affect someone if it’s active, and people under its influence will act droidlike. That’s how I knew he had one” she said “as long as he acts normal, they won’t notice”

“Interesting” Fives said “how do you know about this?”

“My parents told me” 

“And how do your parents know this?” Kix asked.

She froze. She couldn’t tell them. She had to think of an excuse.

“That’s a long story. I’ll tell you some other time. I have an appointment with the head medic right now. Got to go” she said as she ran off

* * *

“_The head medic? I’m the head medic_” Kix said

Fives just laughed and then he remembered that that impulsiveness reminded him of Commander Tano. Kix seemed to notice it too.

To change the subject, Fives went back to the chips “How do you think she knows what those chips are?”

“I have a suspicion, but it doesn’t add up”

“Tell me”

“Okay, but only if you don’t tell anyone”

“I promise”

“I ran a DNA test on her. She had a lot of genes that we clones have too, including a literal copyright statement. I ran a paternity test against our genotype, and it came back positive. Her knowing about the chips does seem to point in the direction that she’s a half clone as well, and that’s why I don’t want her going to Kamino. The only thing that doesn’t add up is the time line. Even the oldest clones are too young to be her father, even if she had aged at our rate. Which she didn’t, by the way. She doesn’t have that gene”

Fives just looked at Kix, and then it hit him “Wait, she told me she was from the future after the citadel challenge! Maybe she was actually telling the truth”

“That would explain the DNA test, but it still seems unlikely. How did any of that come up in conversation?”

“She somehow had my name as her third name. I wanted to know why”

“Did she tell you?”

“Yeah, she said I had saved her parents’ lives. I assumed she was joking, but now...”

“Do you think you could narrow down who her parents are?”

“I...” he started, but he hesitated. He suspected Rex was her father. He was the only one with emotional ties to him, Commander Cody and General Skywalker. “Have suspicions. But I don’t have proof and I have no clue who her mother is.”

“Who do you suspect?”

“Our Captain. Since she was also named after Commander Cody and General Skywalker. And I’m afraid that Commander Tano is her mother. I hope not, but Jaig’s last name is Tano. I’d honestly beat him up if I found out that he knocked our commander up shortly before she got kicked out”

“That’s fair. Though I wouldn’t blame him for assuming he’d be sterile. We all had vasectomies” the medic said

“I know, and I don’t know if Commander Tano is even her mother. Maybe Rex ended up with a different Togruta. And maybe I saved a different clone who married a Togruta. We could get a lot of people in trouble if people start to believe she’s Rex’s and the Commander’s kid, and we don’t have any proof”

“I agree. We have to keep it a secret, and focus on Tup for now.”

“Yes, Tup needs us more now” Fives agreed. “When should we leave for Kamino” 

“As soon as possible. Prep the ship. I’ll wake him and explain what’s going on”

Fives nodded and ran towards the hangar. He was determined to get to the bottom of this chip thing, with or without Jaig’s help


	2. The Chancellor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives goes to Kamino to investigate the chips further. After trying to get out of this by lying, he is brought before the chancellor who turns out to be anything but the friendly old man he presents himself as

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is :) beta read by Golddude22
> 
> Later edit: I headcanon that the drug he got was something similar to Ritalin. I know Ritalin is a very helpful med for people with ADHD but one of it’s side effect is triggering what feels like a flight or fight reflex, and the way Fives acted reminded me of that. So it’s not deadly but he’s very panicky and his focus is screwed up from a bad reaction to the med

Fives woke up in the hospital wing of Tipoca city. He scratched the stitches in his scalp, before mentally scolding himself. One of Kix’s med droids had removed Fives’ chip while they were being transported to Kamino. Tup was still asleep. His recovery was going well, and he was scheduled to be going back to Coruscant tomorrow morning. If he wanted to investigate the inhibitor chips, today was his last chance. Tup would be fine without him, he knew the cover story well enough and the Kaminoan seemed to be buying it. He send Tup a message on his comm.
    
    
    I’m off to find more about the chips in case you’re wondering where I am. I’ll be back this evening if all goes well. 

He put on his armor and went to the embryo room. The room was technically off-limit for clones that were out of their jars, unless they were there on sanitation duty. He grabbed a mop and got to work, mopping the floor like he always did on the Resolute when Rex was in _that_ mood where he didn’t appreciate the genius prank he had just pulled.

He kept mopping until the Kaminoans stopped paying attention to him. Then, he slowly mopped his way to the control panel of one of the towers of jars. He went straight to work, searching for the documentation of the inhibitor chips. When he found it, he inserted a data spike to download the file onto. It was a lot of data, so it would take a while. He just started mopping again, hoping the Kaminoans didn’t notice the data spike.

“You there, ARC trooper! What are you doing?” A male Kaminoan asked. Judging by his labcoat and the lack of a collar, he was a low ranking scientist. Still, he outranked Fives and could have a clone put down if he wanted to.

“Sanitation duty, Sir”

“Who put you on sanitation duty?”

“Captain Rex, Sir”

“And why?”

“The usual” Fives said “he never l told me the official reason”

“I’ll contact your captain right now and ask him about it” the Kaminoan said.

“Yes sir, I’ll keep cleaning the floor then” Fives said as the Kaminoan walked away to contact Rex.

The data spike beeped. The download was finished. He pulled it out and shoved it inside his armor, along his thigh. The Kaminoans weren’t likely to search the inside of his armor without reason to suspect him, and he didn’t have any pockets that could fit the extended data spike without it poking out.

Just as he finished cleaning up his cleaning supplies, two Kaminoans and General Ti approached him.

“You there, stop what you’re doing immediately” the male Kaminoan form before said.

“What’s the issue, sir?”

“Your Captain told me that he doesn’t know what’s going on but that you weren’t on sanitation duty for once. You are now though, according to him. He was very rude and told me he wanted to sleep, so we’ll have to investigate if he is an actual commanding officer. I doubt he’d have made it that far with that kind of attitude”

“It’s nighttime on Coruscant right now” General Ti said “I can’t blame Captain Rex for not appreciating being called out of bed”

“Sorry, I forgot” Fives said “time zones are confusing”

“How did you make it to ARC trooper if you’re on sanitation duty that often? Let me scan your number” He said as he grabbed Fives’ arm and held the chip reader to his wrist and read his number.

Meanwhile, the other Kaminoan, whom he suddenly realised was Nala Se, looked at the screen of the console.

“Why were you downloading the documentation for the inhibitor chips?”

“Uhm... I was following orders” Fives lied.

“Who’s orders?”

“I can’t say, sir”

“What are inhibitor chips?” Shaak Ti asked

“They are a safety measure against disobedience” Nala Se said

“Fives, why can’t you tell us” Shaak Ti asked him.

“I was ordered not to tell anyone but the Jedi”

“Come to my office” she said. He followed her without question.

* * *

“Why were you stealing the data?”

“General Skywalker requested it” he lied.

“Why would he want this data?”

“He was afraid the chip could be hijacked by the separatists. He wanted to do this under the table because he was certain morale would drop if the men found out there had a chip in their heads that could make us a slave to the separatists”

“Okay, I will let you go about your business then. This is a serious concern. I’ll contact General Skywalker to let him know everything is fine”

“Please don’t sir. At least, not via comm. I was ordered to avoid comms. Please tell him face to face”

“Okay, I will” she said as she got up. “I’ll inform the Kaminoans that you should be allowed to take the data, since the data belongs to the Republic”

She opened the door and Nala Se was standing in front of the opening

“I have contacted the chancellor. He has ordered me to bring ARC-5555 straight to him”

“Alright then” Shaak Ti said. Fives knew there was nothing she could do. She had to take orders from the chancellor. And refusing wouldn’t help anyone. He just got onto the transport stretcher they put out for him and waited to be sedated for transport, like the Kaminoans usually did when they pulled out a stretcher like that.

* * *

When he came too, he felt another injection in his neck.

“What was that?” He asked Nala Se.

“Nothing. The chancellor wishes to see you right away” she said as two clones pushed the stretcher upwards and pushed him out of the container. He was carted right into the senate building, into the chancellors office.

“ARC trooper Fives” the chancellor said in his grandfatherly voice “young Skywalker has told me so much about you. It’s so good to meet you”

“Thank you, sir. It’s an honor to meet you” he replied.

“Let him free and leave us alone,” the chancellor said. “I’m sure this trooper means me no harm. Skywalker considers him a friend, and a friend of his is a friend of mine”

Fives was taken a back by the turn of events. The chancellor already knew him and considered him a friend?

The two troopers and Nala Se left him alone with the chancellor.

Suddenly, he felt the room go cold and something shifted about the chancellor.

“So. You found out about my plans?”

“No sir. I just wanted to give General Skywalker the documentation of our inhibitor chips so he could figure out if they could be turned against the Jedi” he said, hoping that he could reach Skywalker in time to explain his cover story before he’d give away that he was lying like Rex had.

“ARC trooper Fives. Execute order 65”

“Sir, what is order 65?”

“Ah, so your control chip isn’t working” the chancellor said.

“No Sir. General Skywalker wanted mine to be removed” that wasn’t a complete lie. Kix had asked General Skywalker for permission to let the med droid do the surgery, though he had only said that he wanted to remove the chip as a trial.

“Do you know what those chips are for?” The old man asked.

“Yes, they are to ensure our obedience.” Fives said.

“Good. Does your General know?“

“No, Sir”

“Good. The Jedi can never find out that the chip has been programmed to activate when orders that the clones might refuse due to their training are issued. It can be used to make them kill civilians, children, innocents, politicians, each other, me or the Jedi. Or anything really.“

“Sir, why would we ever have to kill the people we were created to protect?”

“Because the Jedi are a threat to the new order me and my apprentice, Count Dooku, will create from the ashes of the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems”

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Fives asked. His head was swimming. This couldn’t be real.

“The Sith shall prevail. We shall rule the galaxy where the Republic and the pathetic Jedi Order cannot”

“The Jedi won’t let that happen”

“They will be of no trouble. The inhibitor chips ensure that the clones will execute them when ordered to do so. Did you know that Jedi can’t deflect a blaster bolt they don’t see coming? You have to shoot them in the back figuratively as well as literally”

Fives saw red. He didn’t even know what happened, but he raised his blasters and shot at the traitorous chancellor in front of him. The man became a blur, and he knew the man was using the force to dodge the shots.

Then, the door opened and the coldness was gone. Fives was pointing his blaster at the friendly old man he knew so well as the face of the Republic.

“Fives, What are you doing?” Shaak Ti exclaimed.

“Help me!” The chancellor begged “he tried to kill me”

The clones and Shaak Ti looked at him. He knew that he had to get out. They’d never believe the sith and he couldn’t take this knowledge to his grave.

He bolted out the door, past the guards. He ran through the senate building in a blur, knocking over several people in the process. He vaguely registered that Senator Amidala was one of them, but he didn’t have time to ask her to warn Skywalker.

He ran outside. Finally, open space. He jumped down as many levels as he could, using his Jet pack to break his fall. When he was sure he was no longer being followed he hailed a cab. He had to tell someone he could trust, and he hoped to find his brothers there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for drawing the conclusion out a bit. Next chapter, you’ll find out what happens to Fives
> 
> Order 65 is the order to kill the chancellor. Palpatine wanted to make fives look bad and frame him for attempted murder to drive a wedge between Anakin and the clones.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Leaving kudos and comments really helps me to stay motivated, so thanks :)


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaig is out drinking with Jesse and Kix when Fives shows up, attempting to flee from the Coruscant Guard. Jaig decides to help him, even of she’s forced to tell the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. I was in an OT mood so I borrowed a few quotes from there (luckily no hands were cut off)

“Rex! Jaig! You guys wanna come to 79’s with me and Kix?” Jesse yelled from across the corridor.

“I can’t,” Rex said, checking his commlink “I just got a message saying I need to do Skywalker's paperwork. Something’s up with Fives. But Jaig is free to go”

“I thought you’d teach me how to use a DC-15A” she said.

“Yeah, well... I think you’d be better off drinking with them on second thought. General Skywalker’s paperwork is a mess and I need to get it done today. I’ll teach you some other time”

“Okay then” she said “See you later”

* * *

Drinking with Kix and Jesse was a lot more fun then she had anticipated. Even though she didn’t know them very well, they quickly got her up to speed on the latest GAR rumours. The three of them had gotten a little tipsy when she noticed a familiar force signature at the door, radiating panic.

“Be right back, I gotta get some fluids out” Kix said as he got up to go to the bathroom. Jaig could feel Fives following him, but she knew she would scare him if she intervened.

Then, the Coruscant Guard showed up.

“Hold on, I gotta see what they want” she told Jesse and she went up to the red armoured clones.

“Have you seen this clone?” One of them asked her.

“No, and I don’t know how you expect anyone to be able to tell him apart from the others based on such a small hologram”

“Oh, right” the trooper said before enlarging the hologram to full size.

“Could this be him?” She said as she pulled an unsuspecting 212th trooper towards them.

“He doesn’t have a goatee or tattoo, and the armour doesn’t match at all”

“Those can be shaven, covered up or switched out”

“...that’s a fair point” the man said as he scanned his brother’s wrist. “scan their chips if they could be ARC-5555” he said to his fellow guards. She walked back to Jesse.

“Hopefully That got them off his tail”

“Yeah, I guess. I hope he didn’t actually try to kill the chancellor though”

“What?”

“They’re looking for Fives because they think he tried to kill the chancellor. Didn’t you get the message?”

“No”

“Okay, let me check your vambrace” he said.

She handed him the piece of armour and he plugged it into his datapad and inspected it.

“Weird, it says that you’re part of the 332nd battalion. I’m not even sure if that’s a real battalion. And this scramble set was issued two months into the future. I’m sorry Jaig, the 501st really is a mess with such things”

“I don’t care about that, Fives is being accused of trying to assassinate the chancellor?”

“Yeah, I don’t know what to make of it”

“I don’t know either” Kix said as he came back from the toilet “but I just talked to him. He seemed to think there there was some kind of conspiracy around those chips. He blamed the chancellor. I don’t know what has gotten into him, but I made sure he could talk to General Skywalker about it”

“Oh no, he found out” Jaig said before she could stop herself.

“Found out what?” Jesse asked.

“No time to explain. Kix, Tell me where Fives went”

“I’ve got the coordinates right here” he said as he transferred them to her comm link.

“Thanks, I have to go now” she said as she ran outside.

“I’m coming with you” Kix said.

“Okay I’ll go home if you guys are done drinking” Jesse said, mildly annoyed.

She ignored him and ran towards one of the GAR speeders the clones shared. Kix jumped onto the back and they rode off.

* * *

When she got to the storage facility, she noticed the door was open and a speeder similar to the one she and Kix arrived in and a small Republic ship that she forgot the name of, but she had to assume that General Skywalker and her father had arrived with it.

“Stay outside to keep watch” She ordered Kix. He nodded in agreement, even though he probably outranked her.

She went inside and heard voices from up ahead. Fives sounded panicked, and Skywalker and her father sounded upset and muffled like they were behind a ray shield. She crawled closer and hid behind a crate to eavesdrop on what they were saying.

Just as she settled down, her commlink went off.

“Jaig, Coruscant Guard incoming” Kix said “I’m coming in”

She opened the secret compartments in her jetpack plate. Her blasters wouldn’t be of help here, shooting before they could shoot Fives would probably get her in much more trouble. She waited until the moment was right.

“Get away from me!” She heard Fives say through the sound of boots running through the storage unit. That was her cue. She pulled both sabers out with the force and jumped in front of the ARC trooper, igniting both of her white blades and deflecting the blaster bolt away from her uncle.

Then, she felt a flash of heat on her back as she was pushed over over by two pulses at the back of her armour. She let go of her sabers, broke her fall with her hands and immediately whipped her head sideways to get her back lekku off the hot metal of her back plate. She instantly drew her blasters and shot the ray shield generator, and Rex immediately jumped on Fives, who’s blasters were still smoking from when he shot her.

“Let me go!” Fives yelled as he struggled to get out of Rex’s death grip

Skywalker came straight towards her and helped her up.

“How did you know? Why are you here?”

Two of the Coruscant Guard joined in and tried to take Fives from Rex, but Fives managed to struggle out of it and he took off running.

“There is no time to explain,” she said as all five Coruscant Guard troopers ran after Fives “get them off his tail. He needs to survive this, and he’ll probably just come back to us if he feels like he can”

“Alright, I’m leaving Rex and Kix with you so Fives has somewhere to come back to. Get him back to the barracks. And afterwards, you have to tell me how you knew to show up here” he said as he ran off.

She watched him leave and sighed. She’d have to come clean now. Kix walked up to them.

“How did you know Fives would get attacked here?” Rex asked.

“Because I’m from the future”

“What? How?” Rex asked.

“I knew it” Kix said.

“How did you know that?” Rex asked.

“I can’t tell you that. Due to patient confidentiality” Kix said.

“I’ll tell you later how I ended up in the past, but in private” Jaig promised “We have more important matters to discuss now”

“About how Fives almost died?” Rex asked

“No, hold on.” She said as she scanned the area for listening devices. “Turn off your commlinks. We have to go dark to discuss this”

“I can’t do that, we have to be open to communication from Fives” Kix said

“Unplug the mic then”

Kix nodded and unplugged the mic in his helmet and commlink. Rex and Jaig just powered down their armour.

“Okay, it’s time that I warn you guys about order... wait, I shouldn’t say it. I don’t know if it will trigger anything”

“What could simply mentioning an order trigger?” Kix asked

“The same thing that happened with Tup. Fives found out about a Sith conspiracy against the Jedi, though he believes that it’s a separatist plot. But all clones have a chip inside their heads that has several orders programmed into them. One of these orders is to kill the Jedi”

“Why would we ever do that?” Rex asked indignantly.

“The order says something about the Jedi committing treason and being executed on sight. I don’t want to risk saying anything wrong, since it was an auditory trigger. Just saying “execute order... “ and then the right number would be enough”

“Wouldn’t the Jedi be able to deflect the blaster bolts?” Rex asked

“No, they wouldn’t. I don’t really know how to explain it, but if you don’t see a blaster bolt coming you can’t deflect them. You’ll figure out where that bolt is coming from after a second, but that’s too late. That’s how Fives managed to shoot me. I just didn’t expect that, and I’d be dead if I wasn’t wearing armour. And we all know how Jedi feel about armour”

”That’s... a lot to take in. We have to prevent the separatists from giving us that order” Kix insisted. “I will make sure to remove them from the whole 501st. Or the whole GAR if I have to”

“It’s not the separatists’ fault. The chancellor is the one who gave that order in my timeline”

“What happened then?” Rex asked “and why would the chancellor give that order?”

“Because the chancellor is a Sith Lord. When he gave the order, almost all of the clones obeyed. That same day, he replaced the Republic with a brutal empire that terrorised it’s citizens in an attempt to maintain order. It was effective, but terrible. And while there were many attempts at a rebellion, they never managed to connect the individual cells” she said. “I wanted to prevent that. That’s why I joined the GAR. To prevent that”

“What would’ve happened today if you hadn’t been here?” Kix asked

“Fives would’ve died in Rex’s arms. His last words would’ve been about how he just wanted to do his duty and how the mission and the nightmares are finally over”

“Wait, the nightmare” Kix said “it suddenly makes sense”

“Yes. They stop once you remove your chip”

Kix nodded. Then, his commlink went off

“Kix, where are you? The meeting with Rex and our General went wrong. The guards showed up”

Kix immediately put the mic on his wrists back in place.

“I know, I was there. Jaig and I wanted to make sure you were safe”

“Is she okay? I’m so sorry for what happened. I panicked. I still don’t feel right”

“Yeah, she’s fine. Can you come back? The Coruscant guards have left and we want to take you to the barracks. Then, you can explain the whole story”

“I don’t think I can. Can you guys make it to 79’s?”

“Yes, we’ll see you there”

Kix turned off his commlink. “Let’s go back to 79’s”

Jaig nodded and the three of them walked to the speeders. Jaig got back on the speaker she took, and Kix got on the back. Rex took Fives’ speeder.

They rushed to 79’s.

* * *

When they got there, Fives was already waiting on the corner of 79’s with a cloak he got from somewhere. When he spotted them, he walked into the alley. They walked up to him, Jaig in front.

“You’re here” he said “I’m sorry for shooting you, Jaig. I was trying to defend myself from Fox”

“No harm done, I survived with no injuries”

“My head is starting to clear now. I think I was drugged before I met with the chancellor”

“You felt like it” she confirmed “in the force, I mean. You felt panicked and like you were ill”

“That’s a good description. I still feel terrible, but I think I could make it back to the barracks. I don’t know if I could run from the guards again”

“Maybe you should switch armour with Rex. They wouldn’t be able to tell the difference unless they know one of you well enough”

“That would probably work” Rex agreed “but I don’t wanna get shot”

“So stay in your blacks” Kix suggested

“That would work. They’re gonna notice if there is two of me though”

“Actually, I wanted you to stay here. I had something imported to discuss” Jaig admitted

“Alright” Rex said as he started taking off his armour.

“Stop right there” a fourth clone said. They looked around and saw a clone in red and white armour. “You there, come with me”

Fives froze. Jaig stepped in front of him.

“You have the wrong clone” she said

“No, that’s definitely the one I’m looking for. He’s got the right tattoo, beard and armour. I’m taking him in. Step aside miss”

“I said” she insisted as she walked over to him and stood right in front of him, stared into the black visor and waved a hand in front of his face “he isn’t the clone you’re looking for”

“He’s... not the clone I’m looking for”

“He can go about his business”

“He can go about his business”

“Move along” she ordered.

“I’ll move along” the clone said as he walked off.

“Did you just mindtrick a clone?” Kix asked

“Yes, I know you’re all trained to resist them. I’ll explain that later. Right now we have to focus on getting Fives back to base”

“Right, got it”

After Fives had changed into Rex’s armour, he helped Jaig put his own armour in the back of the speeder, wrapped in the cloak

“I’ll give you a ride back” Kix offered. “Rex and Jaig will need the other speeder to come back”

“Okay, thanks for helping me out here. Especially you, Jaig. I can’t imagine where I would be now if you didn’t show up“

“No problem. I’m just glad you’re safe” she said, trying not to think about how he’d either be in a body bag or on an autopsy table depending on how fast the Republic was with transporting corpses.

“Vod, let’s go. We should go back before more guards show up” Kix said

“Right. See you later” Fives said as he put on Rex’s helmet and got on the back of Kix’s speeder. Kix sped off towards the barracks, and Jaig watched them until they were out of sight.

* * *

After Fives and Kix were gone, Rex turned to Jaig.

“How much alcohol am I going to need?” He asked her.

“I don’t think you’ll need that much for this part. It’s not bad news about the future. At least I hope it’s not”

“You literally just mentioned the downfall of the Republic. I doubt any news from your future could be good”

“It’s about your life after the war”

“Well, if I survive this war it can’t be bad news. Just give it to me straight”

“You are my father”

“That’s impossible” he said, laughing nervously. She couldn’t be serious, but she wasn’t laughing.

“I’m serious” she said “after the war, you stayed on Mandalore with my mother and you two had me. I figured I should tell you in private first”

He didn’t laugh this time. “What? How did that happen?”

“The natural way”

“But I’m sterile?”

“There is a small a chance that that sort of thing fails”

“I know, that’s why Kix always says we still need to use condoms. He’s going to kill me” Rex said, starting to panicked.

“Not of General Skywalker kills you first” she said.

“Wait, why would General Skywalker want to kill me?” He said, panicking.

“Who do you think my mom is?”

Rex froze. He hadn’t considered that. She had to be a Togruta. Which narrowed it down quite a lot. Then, he took a better look at Jaig’s face. The markings around her eyes resembled his Jaig eyes a lot, he realised. Right down to the two small stripes above her eyebrows. His eyebrows, he realized. She also had his eyes, though they were a bluish green instead of gold brown. But the markings on her cheeks were identical to Ahsoka’s. Kriff. General Skywalker would definitely kill him.

“Is it commander Tano?” He asked.

She nodded.

“I’m definitely dead now”

“Will it make it better to know that the two of you were happily married and financially stable when I was born?”

“Hopefully. But I shouldn’t be so worried about being killed. If commander Tano wanted you, they wouldn’t have a reason”

“I wasn’t planned, but you two always said that I would’ve been planned if you had known that hybrids were possible”

“Okay, that makes it better. I want to know everything about you”

“Let’s go inside for that. It’s cold out here. But first” she said before throwing herself in his arms and hugging him close. He returned the hug “I missed you, dad”

He swallowed. Being called dad was weird. But he liked it.

“I know. I’m sorry for not being there for you as much as I should have”

“Don’t be. I don’t think it would’ve ended well if I told you sooner” she said as she let go of him “do you want to get a beer or two while we catch up?”

“Isn’t that weird? I’m supposed to be against you drinking alcohol, right?”

“You weren’t in the future, though you wanted me to be careful. And there is no way it’s not going to be weird anyway, since I’m only six years younger than you and one year younger than mom”

“I suppose you’re right. But we have to get back to the barracks, and I don’t even know if what you drunk with Jesse and Kix is out of your system yet, so I’ll drive us back to the barracks and we can talk there” he said as he already got on the speeder.

“There is an autopilot on this speeder for that exact reason” she argued.

“I know, but I wanna check in on Fives too”

“Okay, that’s a good point” she said as she got on the speeder. Rex turned on the engine and took off in the direction of the barracks, half expecting to wake up from this weird dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for reading :) let me know what you think


	4. Conspiracies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaig comes clean and tells them what they need to hear about the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Enjoy. Also thanks again to Golddude22 for beta reading for me. He did every chapter for some time now but I usually forget to give him credit and I’m not sure if I should say that for every chapter

Jaig woke up in the top bunk above her father. She had told him everything about her childhood last night and only had a few hours of sleep, but she was getting used to that now. They had both overslept and were alone in the barracks. She slid down the ladder and grabbed her armour from her locker. As she walked out of the shared sleeping quarters towards the bathroom (which she usually changed in since the barracks didn’t have a women’s changing room for obvious reasons), she heard her father wake up.

“Good morning. Today is the day. Are you nervous?” He asked as he got up.

“A bit,” she admitted. Telling Skywalker about the future would be hard, especially since she had to leave his fate out of it. It would just turn him to the dark side sooner if he knew. “I know there are some things I still have to leave out because it would be bad for the mental health of people involved”

“What kind of information are you leaving out then?”

“Mostly how people die. No one reacts well to that”

Rex froze “I just realised that you said your parents died when you joined. That’s me. Me and Ahsoka. What happened?”

“I just said it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to tell you”

“Please. I have to know now”

“Alright. You were captured by the empire and forced to serve in the imperial army. You died within a week. I don’t know how. Uncle Cody didn’t have time to tell me what happened when he helped me escape”

“Wait, you met Cody in the future?”

“Yeah. He was one of the few clones that the empire kept to train the new recruits. They killed most of the others. Apparently, the clone army out served it’s purpose and was replaced with natural born soldiers”

“I still have so many questions. Why would they replace us?”

“Stormtroopers aren’t like clones. They’re terrible soldiers. They’re cruel and only there to keep the civilian population under control. Clones have to much sense of justice to be involved in the oppression directly. And knowing that the man underneath that armour has a civilian family stops most civvies from revolting”

“I... understand. But if these storm troopers are so unskilled, how did they manage to get me?”

“You were taken by bounty hunters. And you were unarmed” she said.

“Were you there?”

“No, I was at a friend’s place. When I came back, both you and mom were gone. I found these in the weapons safe” she said as she opened her locker and got the box she hid her parent’s weapons in when she joined the army. She handed it to her father.

He opened it, revealing the two blasters and lightsabers inside. He stared at them.

“My blasters” he said as he grabbed one of them.

“They were all I had left of you” She admitted.

“That’s... a lot to take in” he said as he handed her the old weapons back.

“Yeah, but if this all comes to be, you’d still have 20 years left to live. That’s a lot more than the rest of the people here, considering what happened to the Jedi, and the clones after that. The only one who outlived you was uncle Cody, and he didn’t seem to be doing well. You’re probably the one with the best future ahead if we don’t change the future “

“You believe that this can still be changed?”

“Why else would Morai send me back?”

“Who’s Morai?”

“She’s a bird we befriended who eventually turned out to be some kind of force creature. She called herself the daughter and she’s apparently part of the force or something”

“I suppose I’ll never have a normal life” he sighed

“Oh we were pretty normal in the future, aside from the light side of the force often being mistaken for our pet and the mand’alor being our friend even though no one else knew why”

“That’s what you get for marrying a Jedi”

“Former Jedi”

“You know what I mean”

“Well, I gotta get changed. The meeting is in an hour according to the messages I’m finally receiving”

“Wait, you weren’t receiving them before? How did they get your armour compatible?”

“The wiring is identical to yours. In fact, it’s the exact same wiring. You took it from your own when you made it. I didn’t want my uncles to find out where the working came from so I never mentioned the issue”

“What was the issue?”

“Different scramble set. One that doesn’t exist yet”

He nodded and Jaig went to change, taking the weapons with her.

* * *

The meeting room was tense. Everyone was waiting for General Skywalker to show up. Jaig was nervous. She looked around the room at everyone who was already there. Kix, Fives and her father were there, as well as a clone in orange armour who she assumed to be Cody based on the scar (though she wasn’t sure, she hadn’t seen the scar for long enough to be certain and this man had a very different aura around himself than the broken man that helped her escape the academy). There was also a shorter man with auburn hair, stroking his beard in the same way that her father always did. Her mother used to joke that he had picked up the habit from General Kenobi, so she assumed this was him.

“Sorry I’m late, I overslept” General Skywalker said.

“Anakin...” the man she assumed to be General Kenobi said. She was now sure this was General Kenobi.

“What? Yesterday was a stressful day”

“You said today was important” Kenobi said in a disappointed tone.

“Right. Jaig, tell them”

Rex sighed “let me give an introduction first, since General Kenobi and Cody haven’t been filled in with anything. Fives found evidence of a conspiracy against the Jedi. That’s why this meeting is completely off the records. Jaig somehow managed to show up just in time to save him, and has agreed to provide us with intel”

“About the conspiracy against the Jedi?” Fives asked.

“Yes” Jaig said. “I know this because I came from the future”

“I find that hard to believe” General Skywalker said “do you have proof?”

“Just these two blasters” she said as she put her fathers old blasters on the table

“How are they proof?” Cody asked.

Rex put his current blasters next to them. “They’re the same. You can tell by the scratches on them”

“That’s not really convincing” General Skywalker said.

“Would the results of her DNA test help?” Kix asked.

“How do those prove anything?” Anakin asked.

“She’s older than her father” Kix said.

“Wait, you managed to find out who her father is?” General Kenobi asked.

“Not exactly” Kix said. “Let’s just say his DNA isn’t exactly unique”

“I am” Rex said

“What?” General Skywalker asked “do you know who her mother is?”

“Judging by the obvious resemblance, I’d say Senator Amidala” General Kenobi said sarcastically

“What?” General Skywalker exclaimed. He shot her father an angry look and pulled his lightsaber “explain yourself”

“General, I-“

Jaig didn’t even let her father finish his sentence. She grabbed her mother’s lightsabers from under her Kama and stepped between him and General Skywalker with both the blades held up protectively “get away from him”

“Anakin!” Kenobi said “are you serious?”

He seemed to realise that General Kenobi was being sarcastic and lowered his lightsaber. “If Senator Amidala isn’t your mother, who is?”

“Ahsoka Tano” Jaig said.

The room fell silent.

“But she’s just a child!” General Skywalker said.

“She’s 17 now” General Kenobi said “she’s not a child”

“She was 22 when she had me” she said “and my parents were married and financially stable”

“So you were planned?” General Skywalker asked

“Yes and no” she admitted.

“I need to know. If he hurt my padawan...”

“He didn’t. My parents were happy to have me. I wasn’t planned, but they would’ve chosen to have me if they knew it was possible”

“Okay, that’s good enough. You’re off the hook Rex”

“Thank you, sir” Rex said, visibly sweating.

“Now, can we get back to what I wanted to warn you guys about?”

“Yes, that would seem like the the right thing to do” General Kenobi said.

“Right. I’ll get one thing out of the way first: I won’t tell anyone what happens to them. It will just cause unnecessary stress and if everything goes according to plan, it won’t happen in this timeline.”

“That makes sense. Master Yoda always warned us that accurate and reliable prophecy is a curse, not a blessing.” Kenobi said “Just tell us what we need to know” 

“Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord you’re looking for. But you have to be careful with arresting him. That didn’t work out well during my timeline” she said.

“What happened?” Kenobi asked.

“That’s a long story. But all the clones have chips inside their heads that override their free will and force them to follow orders even if they don’t want to. That chip was activated with the order to wipe out the Jedi. It was... effective” she said with a wince. “And if you don’t believe me, just look at what happened to Tup when his chip malfunctioned” 

The room fell quiet.

“How do we stop this?” Cody asked.

“The first step would be to stay quiet. If he finds out we know, he’ll retaliate”

“But I want to fight him. I almost had him” Fives argued.

“I think it’s more likely that he pretended like you almost had him. He wanted to frame you for attempted murder. That’s why he told you the whole story. He knew you’d attack” she argued.

Fives looked down. “That makes sense. What’s out next step?”

“We have to remove the inhibitor chips from the entire Grand Army of the Republic, but we cannot tell them about it”

“Why not?” Cody asked.

“Because if one of them picks the chancellor over their Jedi General, like the regs say they have to, we’re screwed”

“Very well. We’ll figure out the details of that later” General Kenobi said “what should we do about the Chancellor?”

“We must sway public perception against him first and try to gather evidence” she said.

“Senator Amidala and I will handle the public perception part. Anakin, do you think you could gather evidence?” Kenobi said.

“I’ll try. But I find it hard to believe. He’s a good friend of mine”

“I know,” Jaig said “he’s been trying to butter you up because you’re supposed to destroy the Sith. He wants you to trust him so you won’t believe who he really is”

“I understand, but I need time”

“I know. Take your time. And take care of yourself. You’re gonna need to”

“Maybe we should take a break before going into detail about this.” Kenobi suggested “how much time do we have left for our plan?”

“At least eight months. That’s how long the Siege of Mandalore lasted, and it hasn’t started yet”

“Okay, thank you for telling us. We’ll go into detail after a 30 minute break” he said.

* * *

When they walked out of the room, her dad put a hand on your shoulder. “I’m proud of you” he said “and thank you for protecting me”

“Thanks Dad. I’m just glad that the meeting went well”

“Do you think we can win this war this time?”

“I’m sure of it. The force wouldn’t send me back if it was impossible” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. There will be a new fic coming up in this series so don’t worry that this one is complete


End file.
